


The Rain Song

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a rainy Sunday and Sam and the reader spend it in bed, cuddling and listening to music</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Song

I woke to the sound of rain hitting the hotel room window. I stretched, rolled over, and laid my arm on Sam’s chest. He was already reading the newspaper, looking for a case.

“Good morning,” he smiled and kissed the side of my head.

“Good morning,” I said, stifling a yawn.

 

“Did you sleep good?” he asked me, rubbing my arm.

“Yeah, pretty good.”

“Want some coffee?”

“That would be awesome, thanks babe,” I sat up in the bed and leaned against the pillows while Sam went to the kitchenette and poured me a cup. On his way back he pressed play on his iPod, which was sitting in the dock on the table. "The Rain Song" by Led Zeppelin started playing.

“Did you plan that?” I smiled as I took the cup from him.

“No, just a coincidence,” he chuckled and settled back in beside me, throwing the covers over both of us. He continued reading the newspaper and I made a disappointed noise in my throat.

“What?” he smirked at me.

“Can we just relax one day? Do we have to hunt EVERY day?” I whined.

He looked at me, sighed with fake exasperation, and put the newspaper on the side table. 

“Ok, we’ll relax today, no hunting,” he scooted down in the bed until he could lay his head on my chest.

“Ow, that’s my boob!” I laughed as his big head squashed it.

“Sorry!” he moved down until his head was on my stomach.

I combed my hands through his hair and sipped my coffee, watching the rain come down outside. I heard soft snoring and realized he had fallen back asleep. I set my cup on the side table and slid down in the bed until I was eye-level with him. I kissed his cheeks, his eyelids and his forehead. He stirred, mumbled, “Love you,” and wrapped his arm around me.

“Love you too,” I whispered and snuggled in closer to him, closing my eyes and letting the rain lull me back to sleep also.


End file.
